Revelation
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: Destiny Amidala Vader is the never known little sister of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo. But how will they deal with their new found sister?


**_Disclaimers: The characters, settings belong to George Lucas. The story is mine!_**

Revelation 

by: Kathi Skywalker (kathiskywalker@compuserve.de)

„Hi!" Luke reichte ihr seine Hand und schwang sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Luke Skywalker ich leite die Akademie und sie sind bestimmt das kleine Wunder, das Streen auf Embahn 5 eindeckt hat." Das Mädchen vor ihm nickte. 

Luke schaute sie einen Augenblick lang an. Sie war verdammt hübsch soviel war sicher. Lange, dichte, braune Haare, eisblaue Augen, voll Lippen, lange Beine. Hoffentlich würde sie seine männlichen Studenten nicht zu sehr ablenken....wenn sie denn überhaupt tauglich für das Jedi Training war.

„Wir heißen sie?"

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Veers. Destiny Veers." Sie schaute zum Boden und biss sich dabei grinsend auf die Unterlippe.

Luke grinste nun ebenfalls. „Sieht so aus als hätten ihre Eltern schon sehr früh erkannt, dass sie etwas ganz besonders sein würden." Sie ging nicht darauf ein und blieb weiterhin still und zurückhaltend. Luke faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoss.

„Wie kommen sie darauf die Jedi-Akademie zu besuchen?"

„ Ich wußte bereits mein ganzes Leben lange das ich besondere Kräfte in mir hatte. Ich wartete nur bis ich mich bereit fühlte mich ausbilden zu lassen. Als ich Streen traf stand mein Entschluß fest." Luke nickte. „Sie wissen, dass jeder Schüler erst ein gewisses Maß an Potential aufweisen muß, bevor er angenommen wird." Destiny nickte. 

„Ich bin sicher das mein Mediklorianwert außerreichend sein wird." Luke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Ihr was?" 

„Mein Mediklorianwert." Es herrschte Stille und Destiny erkannte, dass es nun an ihr war dem Jedi zu erklären was genau sie damit meinte. 

„Jedes machtbegabte Wesen erlangt seine Kräfte durch die Vererbung der Mediklorianer. kleine Lebewesen, welche sich in unserem Blut wiederfinden. In einigen Familien sind sie stärker vorhanden, in anderen gar nicht. Die Macht selber umgibt uns und wird von jedem Lebewesen abgesondert. Die Mediklorianer helfen uns zu verstehen was sie sagen." 

Luke starrte sie einen Moment lang stumm an. „Das wußte ich nicht – zumindest nicht den ersten Teil. Niemand hier weiß das....Es gibt ein Gerät mit dem man diesen Wert messen kann." 

„Ja. Ich habe einmal eins gesehen, habe aber selbst keins in meinen Besitz." 

„Das ist sehr interessant was sie mir da gerade erzählt haben junges Fräulein, woher wissen sie so viel über dieses Thema?"

„Ich lese viel."

„Ich wußte nicht das es viele Bücher über dieses Thema gibt, die nicht vom Imperator persönlich geschrieben und verfälscht worden sind."

„Meine Eltern hatten eine vorliebe für Bücher. Für richtige Bücher mit Seiten. Sie sammelten sie. Wir hatten eine riesige Bibliothek. Es gab auch Bücher über die Jedi vor Palpatines Zeit."

„Woher kommen sie?"

„Coruscant."

Luke schaute sie einen Moment lang an. Natürlich kam sie von Coruscant. Ihr Basic war einwandfrei. So wurde nur auf Coruscant gesprochen. Es war die Sprache der Politiker und Diplomanten. Er selbst war den Outer-Rim Slang nie wirklich losgeworden. 

„Ich habe sie nie gesprüht. Haben sie Coruscant verlassen?"

„Das ist korrekt, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern verließ ich den Planten. Ich war damals sehr jung."

„Wann sind ihre Eltern gestorben?"

Das Mädchen zögerte eine Minuten entschied sich dann den Dialog nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Meine Mutter starb als ich zwölf war bei einem Anschlag. Mein Vater fiel in der Schlacht um Endor. Ich war fünfzehn."

„Darf ich ihnen eine Persönlich Frage stellen Destiny?" 

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihn an. _Was hatte sie vor? _Doch dann lächelte erneut.

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Ihre Eltern waren Imperiale?"

„Wer war das damals nicht." Gut gekontert, grinste Luke.

„Nein darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Die Jedi-Ritter welche ich ausbilde, wenn sie denn die Fähigkeit des Kampfes erlernen wollen, werden die zukünftigen Beschützer der Neuen Republik sein. Einer Republik in dessen gewollten oder auch ungewollten Bekämpfung ihre Eltern starben. Können sie das?" 

„Jeder kämpft weil er an das glaubt wofür er kämpft. Imperiale oder Republikaner dazwischen besteht kein Unterschied."

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Doch, ich und jeder andere auch würde sein Leben nicht etwas widmen woran er nicht glaubt."

„Und woran glauben sie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nicht interessiert an Politik und werde es nie sein. Also fragen sie mich nicht über Dinge von denen ich nichts verstehe."

Luke nickte. „Gut dann hoffe ich, dass sie hier etwas finden woran sie wieder glauben können."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand. 

„Willkommen auf der Akademie."

Zum ersten mal seit ihrer Begegnung sah er etwas in ihren blauen Augen. Erstauen. „Aber sie haben mich doch nicht geprüft!" „Ich brauche keine Test um ihnen sagen zu können das großes Potential haben Destiny. Sehr großes Potential." _Vielleicht sogar großer als meins. _Fügte er im stillen hinzu.  

~

Luke riss sein Lichtschwert hoch. Wer zum Teufel war dieses Mädchen? Sie war begab, klug, lernte unheimlich schnell und sie war gefährlich. Luke wußte nicht warum aber er hatte seit dem Tag ihres Erscheinens ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt. Eine erneute Attacke von links-unten rieß ihn von den Beiden, doch er konterte schnell und schlug ihr mit einer gekonnten Bewegung das Lichtwert aus der Hand. „Du lernst schnell Destiny. Nicht mehr lange und du wirst deinen Meister überfordern." Er lächelte Streen zu. „Ich bin hier um zu lernen Skywalker." Sie warf ihm das Lichtschwert zu und ging. Sie hatte keine Freunde – zumindest keine Richtigen.

„Manchmal glaube ich sie hasst mich.", sagte Luke und ging hinüber zu Streen. „Sie hasst jeden." Die beiden lachten kurz. „Nein Master Skywalker machen sie sich um sie keine Sorgen. Sie scheint manchmal ein bißchen unterkühlt für ihr alter zu sein, aber sie hat einen klugen Kopf auf ihren hübschen Schultern."

Luke nickte. „Ich hoffte du hast recht."

~

Luke hörte wie die Tür sich hinter ihm schloß und sie sich hinter ihn ans Feuer setzte. Er schloß seine Augen wieder und meditierte weiter. Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete er sie wieder. Sie war wo er zuvor vorgefunden hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun Destiny?" Sie stand auf und reichte Luke ein reichlich langes Lichtwert. Als er es aktivierte sah er die Klinge nicht aus einer sondern aus beiden Seiten fahren. „Eine wahrhaft eindrucksvolle Waffe Kleine. Wo hast du sie her?" 

„Ich habe sie geschenkt bekommen." Luke spürte das sie die Wahrheit sagte, doch nicht vollkommen aus ihrer Position. 

„Und von wem?" 

„Das ist privat. Es war einfach nur ein Geschenk." 

Luke wußte wann er nicht weiter zu fragen hatte. Dies hier war einer der Momente. 

„Ich möchte lernen wie man es benutzt. Ich glaube nicht das mein Meister dazu in der Lage ist." Luke schaute sie an. 

„Du bist sehr ungeduldig. Du solltest erst einmal lernen mit einer einschneidigen Waffe zu kämpfen, bevor du so etwas benutzt. Das hier ist kein Spielzeug du unterschätzt die Gefahr. Um ein solches Lichtwert in einem Kampf einzusetzen verlangt es jahrelange Ausbildung." „Streen sagt das ich das Lichtschwert beherrsche." 

„Du beherrscht die Technik, aber nicht das hier." Sein Zeigefinger tickte kurz an ihre Stirn. „All die Technik wird dir nichts mehr helfen wenn du in eine Situation gelangtst die du nicht erwartete hast. Übe und lerne, improvisiere wenn nötig." Destiny nickte. 

„Ich werde tun was ihr von mir verlangt, wenn ihr mir versprecht mich zu lehren, was ich verlange, wenn ich dazu in der Lage bin."

Luke nickte. „Das werde ich Kleine, aber bitte versuche nicht alles übers Knie zu brechen. Du bist so jung und du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Du bist gut. Ich hoffe das weißt du. Aber mache niemals den Fehler deine Fähigkeiten zu überschätzen. Die Fähigkeit eines Kriegers zeigt sich erst in einer aussichtslosen Situation und daran wie er sie meistert. Denke niemals dich besser zu kennen wie dein Meister."

„Aber.."

„Ich weiß, dass Streen dir nicht mehr lange ein Meister sein kann, aber bis dahin höre auf das, was er sagt." Er lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Vertraue mir." 

~

Luke saß auf seinem Bett und zündete das Lichtwert das Destiny ihm gegeben hatte, als sich plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Gestalt materialisierte. 

„Vater!"

„Hallo mein Junge. Ist das dein neues Spielzeug?"

Luke löschte sein Lichtschwert und warf es auf Bett. „Ja und nein. Eine meiner neuen Schülerinnen hat es mir gegeben mit der Bitte sie darin zu unterrichten."

Anakin Skywalker nahm das Schwert in seine Hand. „Ich kenne das Schwert. Es gehörte Mace Windu. Er war Mitglied des Jedi-Rates. Eine eindrucksvolle Waffe. Eine der wenigen welche ich an mich nahm."

Luke starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. „Sie gehörte dir?"

„Nein. Zumindest habe ich sie nicht gebaut."

„Du hast Windu getötet und seine Waffe behalten?"

Die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihm um. „Allerdings oder hättest du sie etwa einfach dort liegen lassen? Er muß sehr lange daran gearbeitet haben. Er war ein großer Jedi."

„Deine Vergangenheit schockt mich immer wieder."

„Sie wird dich gleich noch mehr schocken mein Sohn und ich weiß nicht ob du bereit dazu bist."

Luke lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ok wenn mich jemand schocken dann du, welche Grausamkeiten von denen ich noch nichts weiß hast du noch begangen?"

Er hörte ein leises Lachen. „Also Luke damit fange ich erst gar nicht an sonst würden wir hier nächstes Jahr noch sitzen und ich meine das wörtlich. Nein es geht um deine Schwester."

Lukes Interesse wuchs. „Leia?"

Anakin wurde nachdenklicher. „Nein es geht um deine jüngere Schwester. Destiny Amidala Vader." 

Luke fühle wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Destiny ist meine Schwester? Deine Tochter?" Die Gestalt nickte. Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Damals war ich Weise und jetzt bekomme ich alle fünf Jahre ein Familienmitglied mehr von dem ich nichts weiß! Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Voll- Stief-  oder Halbgeschwister von denen ich wissen sollte?" Anakin Skywalker biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe. „Nein." „Bist du sicher? Denke nach! Denn noch so eine Überraschung verkrafte ich nicht!" Luke fühlte ein Hand auf seiner Schulter. 

„Ist sie meine Voll-Schwester?" Luke fühlte sich dumm als er dies fragte, doch er mußte es wissen.

„Ja. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum, aber Amidala kam zu mir zurück." 

„Amidala?" fragte Luke. „Mutter?"

„Amidala Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. Deine – Eure Mutter. Meine Frau. Ich weiß was du nun denkst Luke. Aber Gott weiß, dass das Leben nicht immer fair ist. Amidala erzählte mir erst an ihrem Sterbebett, dass sie mir während unserer Trennung ein Kind geboren hatte. Ich wußte zu jener Zeit nicht was schlimmer war der Schmerz über ihren Verlust oder der Zorn darüber, dass sie mir deine Existenz so lange vorenthalten hatte. Auch Destiny war mit ihren zwölf Jahren nicht gerade von der Idee begeistert einen großen Bruder zu haben von dem sie nichts wußte und der – zumindest aus ihrer Sicht – versuchte ihren Platz einzunehmen. Und was Leia angeht war ich ebenso sehr überrascht wie du." Luke wußte das sein Vater Recht hatte, das Leben war nicht fair.  

Please review!


End file.
